Lord Azula
by fullvoid
Summary: Azula's childhood, teenage years, and adult life told in 200 word drabbles. Eventual TyZula.
1. Quarrels

_Quarrels_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender._

"Father told me he thinks I am a prodigy," Azula mentioned to her brother, Zuko, who just tripped her into falling on the ground when she strolled by and gave him a dirty look.

Zuko simply stared at her, a faint frown on his round, childish face.

"He told you what?" Zuko asked in disbelief, nearly stuttering in shock. Zuko wanted nothing more than his father's approval. He craved it, in fact. The way Azula received it so regularly made Zuko's blood boil.

"And I'm going to be the next Fire Lord. Not you, Zuzu," Azula retorted, smiling smugly.

"Are not!" Zuko screamed, his face twisting up into one of rage. Stomping his foot on the ground in protest, he marched away while grumbling something along the lines of finding their mother, Ursa. Azula continued to smile in his direction, undoubtedly pleased with herself for pulling her sibling's strings. She loved the way Zuko would lose control of his emotions with no more than a single statement or two.

It was all the evidence she needed to prove she was the stronger child out of the duo. Fit enough for the future throne, which was after all her rightful place.

_I plan to make this an ongoing series. Make sure to review and tell me what you think! Thank you for reading._


	2. Fire Lord Azulon

_Fire Lord Azulon_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender._

The throne room remained silent as Azula demonstrated her latest advanced firebending moves to her grandfather. Azulon watched idly through the flames surrounding him, giving a slow clap once Azula finished and bowed low to him.

"Isn't she remarkable, father?" Prince Ozai probed. There was affectionate pride in his tone as Ozai spoke of his daughter. Azula smirked to herself, being careful not to let her grandfather, Azulon, nor her father notice. She was on the path to becoming a master firebender, now was not the time to be viewed as immature. She will remain cold and calculated in her daily life much like she learned during her rigorous training.

"Yes, yes, Ozai. You have proven to have at least one worthy child," Fire Lord Azulon snapped, the flames flaring up with his short temper.

Ozai faltered briefly, his cheerful mood disappearing, and replied curtly, "We will be leaving, thank you."

Azula and her father marched out of the room side by side, taking the fastest route out into the gardens where Ursa and Zuko were feeding the turtle ducks.

Then Ozai put his hand on the shoulder of Azula, giving it a squeeze before strolling off, deep in thought.

_Thank you for reading!_


	3. Cartwheels

_Cartwheels_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender._

Azula was jealous of her best friend,Ty Lee. Jealous of her flexibility, her acrobatic skills, and the way older boys seem to lust after her whenever they spent time together. The young princess would never admit this to anyone, not even herself.

One hot, summer day while in the garden, Azula asked Ty Lee to teach her how to do a cartwheel. Ty Lee blinked in surprise before replying, "You don't know how to do one? I'll be happy to teach you!"

After about ten minutes of attempts, Azula finally completed a perfect cartwheel. Ty Lee yelped in delight and clapped her hands, running up to Azula and hugging her over dramatically.

"I am so happy you got it," Ty Lee squealed, jumping around and walking on her hands around Azula playfully.

"Yeah, Ty Lee. Maybe we can both be freaks together, instead of it just being you all the time," Azula returned harshly, a smirk beginning to tug at her mouth. A small part of Azula felt guilt at what she just said to her friend, but she stayed quiet and unapologetic.

Ty Lee halted and without anything further, ran out of the garden, crying into her hands loudly.


	4. Lo and Li

_Lo and Li_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender. _

Azula's father told her that he would search far and wide, along every coast, and in every home of the Fire Nation to find his daughter suitable firebending instructors. Only the finest would do for the royal family. Ozai was prepared to spend thousands of gold pieces if it meant that Azula would unquestionably be the best. That was before he found Lo and Li.

Two middle aged women sat next to each other in a dojo, awaiting their pupil to arrive. Shortly after, Azula stood facing them, outwardly sizing her teachers up. Inside, however, her stomach was churning.

"Princess Azula, we are pleased to offer you our extensive knowledge on the art of firebending," the twin sisters spoke in unison. Azula bowed low to them, offering her respect.

"Now let us begin," Lo voiced, gazing down gently at the young girl before her.

"Show us all that you have learned," Li added.

Azula nodded her head, squatted into a stance, spending the following hour going through her basics perfectly and performing trickier moves she taught herself by studying her father during his training. Throughout the demonstration, Lo and Li saw a bright future in store for the Fire Nation.

_Thank you for reading!_


	5. Taunts

_Taunts_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender._

"Father's going to kill you," Azula harassed Zuko, watching his eyes flicker with alarm.

"No, Azula, you're lying," Zuko hissed. Except even Zuko's tone echoed with uncertainty. "Why would he kill me?" Zuko questioned, more to himself than his sister.

Azula sniffled indignantly before strutting off and replying, "Because you're a failure, Zuzu. Everyone knows that."

Azula remained hidden by the tapestries that hung on the wall with full access to the throne room. She saw the heated argument between Ozai and Fire Lord Azulon. Frankly, she did not care either way whether Zuko perished or not under the wrath of their grandfather. Zuko was just an obstacle in Azula's way of ultimate ascension to the throne.

Azula went out into the quad, wandering among the citrus trees and picked an orange lazily off of one. The juices ran down her arm as she enjoyed the piece of fruit on the warm summer day. Well, that was before she felt someone grab her shoulder from behind. Whipping around defensively, Azula stood facing her mother, a displeased and pained expression was on Ursa's face.

"Azula, you and I need to have a long chat," Ursa whispered fiercely, dragging her daughter away.


	6. Azula's Tenth Birthday

_Azula's Tenth Birthday_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender._

Azula woke up in the morning trying to hold in her excitement. While attempting to contain her eagerness, then failing miserably, she sprung out of bed, running into the formal dining area where her father and mother were already eating breakfast and conversing.

"Happy birthday, my dear," Ursa announced, smiling upon seeing her daughter in the doorway. Ozai gave a kind nod in Azula's direction. Azula knew that was just his way of showing his congratulations.

The rest of the day was spent as a family. When night came they all decided to go out and see a drama that the local theater was showing. Azula loved watching violent, bloody war reenactments.

Upon noticing Zuko's absence, Ursa frantically cried, "Where is Zuko? It isn't like him to run off."

"I am sure he is fine," Azula replied indifferently. Azula began to worry however, she did not want her mother to go off and abandon her on her special day. Nevertheless, a few minutes later, Ursa could not take it anymore, quickly telling Azula she was going to go search for Zuko.

Azula, left with her father, felt the sting of tears in her eyes as she watched her mother go.

_This was my little tribute to the series 10th anniversary. Hope you liked it! :)_


	7. The Talk That Started It All

_The Talk That Started It All_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender._

_I really like this chapter. I don't know why, but I feel like it represents a back and forth relationship between an estranged mother and daughter, just how I imagined what it was truly like between Azula and Ursa. I hope you like it._

* * *

"Azula, sweetheart, what did grandfather say to your father in the throne room?" Ursa questioned her daughter. Azula could practically smell the fear radiating off of her mother in waves.

"Something about killing Zuko as punishment," Azula replied coolly, a sadistic smile forming on her young face. Ursa frowned automatically, her eyes began to form visible tears.

Azula felt a hard slap on her face.

"What is the matter with you? Why are you like this?" Ursa nearly screamed this at Azula. Ursa stepped back, putting her face in her hands, and fell on her knees. Sobs started echoing off of the chamber walls, they were deafening to Azula, who began to feel tears of her own well up in her big, honey eyes.

Ursa pulled Azula into a tight embrace, whispering to her about how sorry she was that she lost control. Azula put her head in the crook of her mother's neck, finally feeling the comfort and warmth that she desperately needed in this time of her life.

As soon as Ursa was there, however, she was gone. Off to save her firstborn son. Azula sat on the cold, marble floor alone for the rest of the night.

* * *

_**BlueLion**: Thank you for pointing this out! The third to last sentence may be a bit confusing, however, I meant the first part of "as soon as Ursa was there [for Azula], she was gone." Hope I cleared it up for you :)_

**_RJCA27: _**_Thank you for reviewing! I do have to agree with you to some extents about Ursa's parenting. Although you have to remember that Azula did push away her mother to some extents. Now I am not saying this is an excuse for how Ursa acted, but Azula was a hard child to be there for as she was not exactly like normal children her age._


	8. The Next Morning

_The Next Morning_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender._

Azula woke up the following morning with a stiff back and neck. Raising her hands over her head and yawning, she quietly retreated out into the gardens where she came across her father staring distantly ahead of him.

"Father…" Azula whispered hesitantly, sitting right next to him and waving her hands in front of his face. Ozai snapped out of his trance, glancing lazily over at his daughter.

"I do not wish to be disturbed right now, Azula. Fire Lord Azulon died last night," Ozai uttered in a soft tone. Although Azula picked up that he was holding information back, she bit her tongue. And was shocked when he spoke again, "Your mother is gone."

Azula sucked in a sharp intake of breath as her heart beat faster. Ursa always favored Zuko over her, she did not love her like a normal mother would. So why was she sad?

"Go tell your brother the news. Also, tell him to be prepared for my coronation tomorrow."

Azula, feeling a rush of pleasure through her body and temporarily forgetting her mother, clapped her hands in joy.

"So you'll be the new Fire Lord?"

"Yes," Ozai answered with a delightful change in tone.


	9. Red Like Blood & Black Like Burns

_Red Like Blood and Black Like Burns_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender._

Azula always hated white. She preferred the darker colors of the nation, red like blood and black like burns. Today was a special day, though. Her father will finally be crowned Fire Lord and her wretched grandfather will be put to rest by the Fire Sages.

Zuko came stomping in her room, a displeased, heated look on his face. But, then again, when did he not? Azula thought.

"Do you know if mom is going to be at the crowning ceremony today?" Zuko tried to ask casually but it just came out as desperate. Azula snorted as she tried to cover her giggles.

"I told you, she's gone forever, dum-dum," Azula replied. Zuko grabbed her arm after she slipped on her outer robe causing Azula to spin around in alarm and punch him square on the nose. Zuko staggered back, flashing an angry pair of eyes at his sibling.

"What was that for?" Zuko shouted.

Azula inspected her robe, there were drops of red on it, tainting the pure, clean white. She furrowed her eyebrows in irritation and retorted, "What are you going to do, Zuzu? Tell mom?"

Zuko's eyes widened in pain as he ran out of the room.


	10. Like Mother Like Son

_Like Mother Like Son_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender._

It was several weeks into Ozai's rule and Azula could not be more pleased with her father and her nation. Additionally, her father has taken a liking to teaching Azula politics and military tactics during his spare time, furthering Azula's belief that she will be his heir in the end.

"Father, will Zuko be Fire Lord after you?" Azula inquired while leisurely chatting with her father one afternoon in the training quad. Her legs swung back and forth idly under the bench they were sitting on.

"Come now Azula, I have just become Fire Lord. Do you think I'll be gone anytime soon?" Ozai asked rhetorically. He brought his arm up and in a rare act of affection, putting it around Azula's shoulders. Azula smiled sweetly up at him in return.

"Although if I'm being honest," Ozai started, "I would have preferred you be my first born. It would make certain things…easier."

Azula raised an eyebrow in curiosity at his last words.

"My own son is a failure. He's too much like his mother," Ozai muttered more to himself than Azula.

"Do you miss her?" Azula cautiously asked, waiting for his anger.

Instead, he just answered despondently, "Every single day."


	11. Iroh's Return Home

_Iroh's Return Home_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender._

There was hardly anyone Azula could think of that did not make her more irritated than her uncle. She has not been around Uncle Iroh in ages yet even his letters and gifts usually got under her skin. He was so joyful and carefree, hence full of wasted potential in Azula's eyes.

Ozai, Zuko, and Azula were standing on a port near the palace, awaiting the ship that would dock containing Iroh. When it came into view, Azula began to tap her foot impatiently. She had better things to do than to lounge around for her dumb uncle, whom, she did not care about seeing.

After what seemed like forever, the ship stopped and a walk way crashed down in front of them. Iroh was instantly there, stepping up to them, a solemn look on his face.

"My family," he began, "I am overjoyed to see you."

Zuko ran up and hugged Iroh around his waist, happy to be around a kind face. Azula rolled her eyes in response and sighed.

Ozai clapped his hand on Iroh's back, giving him a faint smile.

"Come, brother. Much has changed," Ozai informed Iroh, as they began the trek back to the palace.

_**BlueLion:** Hi, again! In response to your review, I think it took quite a bit more time for Ozai to 'lose' his compassion for his wife. They were together for more or less ten years and I do believe they were very much in love at one point. Ozai was power hungry and ultimately chose that over his family but that does not really mean he did not care for Ursa either. (or his children...)_


	12. The Kiss

_The Kiss_

_Do not fret, my friends. This is but a little taste of my Tyzula obsession so don't worry, this will not turn into a huge romance. I am not even into Azula's teenage years yet. Hope you liked this sweet chapter. Let me know if you want eventual romance in the reviews!_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender._

Ty Lee and Azula were always two peas in a pod.

Although Azula always had to best her friend, Ty Lee never seemed to mind. In fact, she seemed to welcome it. Ty Lee always admired Azula, finding herself constantly never wanting to be apart from her.

One sunny afternoon they were out in the gardens, as per usual. They spent their time together frivolously, usually using each other as a way to escape their home lives.

Ty Lee walked on her hands up to Azula. Flipping onto her feet seconds later, she stared at Azula with a serious yet also curious expression on her face. Azula stared back at her with just as much interest.

"Azula, have you kissed anyone before?" Ty Lee questioned, gazing bashfully under her eyelashes at her.

After a few seconds, Azula gave an embarrassed blush, shaking her head no.

In a rush of adrenaline and courage, Ty Lee was directly in front of Azula in an instant, grabbed her shoulders and gave her a quick, chaste kiss on the lips. Azula's eyebrows shot up in surprise when Ty Lee pulled away.

Azula realized Ty Lee smelled of roses and tasted like the summer's citrus.


	13. Disappoints and Promises

_Disappoints and Promises_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender. _

The royal family, Ozai, Azula, Zuko, and various other generals were gathered around the palace's massive dinner table with a grand feast laid before them. Normally Ozai would meet his advisors and military leaders in his war room, yet today he decided he needed a change of scenery, generously inviting them to a meal in their honor. Azula and Zuko sat at Ozai's sides, with Zuko on his right. Although a miniscule problem that would be overlooked by anyone else, Azula was very unhappy with the seating arrangement.

As a man began a conversation with his Fire Lord, it aroused Azula's interest. He was speaking of tactics in the takedown of Ba Sing Se, something Azula knew she could do if given the chance.

When the general reached a point in the tactic that involved brutally massacring women and children and not just enslaving them like the Fire Nation usually did, Zuko piped up angrily, "You can't do that!"

Ozai looked over his son, fury plain as day. "Zuko, quiet! The next time you speak out of turn will be your last," Ozai warned intensely. Zuko shrunk back in his seat in shame, unaware Ozai's words will eventually reign true.

_**Note:** I did not get any indication whether or not you readers prefer romance vs. no romance. So I came to the decision that this will eventually (in the FAR future) be a Tyzula story._


	14. The Cold Blooded Fire

_The Cold Blooded Fire_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender._

The first time Azula bended lightning was a feeling she would never soon forget. It was during the spring of her eleventh year. Her father emphasized that she had to begin her advanced moves fairly soon, as there were big plans in store for the Fire Nation.

Lo had instructed her first.

"You are but a guide to the lightning within you. If you try to control it, it will destroy you," Lo told Azula with a tone full of concern. Azula knew she had nothing to worry about, how could the best firebender to ever live stumble upon what people have referred to as the cold blooded fire? Azula, herself, was a heartless, cold firebender.

As she weaved her way through the movements, upon bringing two fingers up and thrusting them straight out in front of her, a thin trail of lightning erupted out of her fingertips. Her heart pounded with exhilaration, nearly jumping for joy she stopped when Li said, "Good. Not bad for your first try."

Azula narrowed her eyes, instantly glaring at her instructors.

"Teach me how to perfect it then," Azula demanded, taking a stance, and thus preparing herself for the years of mastery ahead.


	15. An Agni Kai

_An Agni Kai_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender._

A crowd of spectators appeared before a dueling platform. Azula and Iroh sat in the best seats that the congested room could provide. Today Azula was happy. Today was the day she would see her pathetic brother's passing. She smirked to herself, thinking about what her mother would do if she were here. Would she have done the same if Azula was in Zuko's position?

Azula shook her head frantically, attempting to clear these distracting thoughts. The show was about to start.

The entire gathering was silent when Zuko slipped off his ceremonious cloth, turning around, and revealing it was his own father about to duel him. Zuko immediately bowed to his father, fear evident as he pleaded with him to spare him. Azula had to suppress a laugh that was bubbling to the surface.

"You will learn respect and suffering will be your teacher," Fire Lord Ozai spoke ferociously. His body towering over his son's menacingly, about to deal a blow.

Iroh put his face in his hands. Azula heard him muttering hushed words to what she guessed to be the Fire Nation's god, Agni.

Even Agni probably heard the earsplitting cry of Prince Zuko, now scarred for life.


	16. The Banishment

_The Banishment_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender._

When Zuko was banished, the entire Fire Nation was shocked at the Fire Lord's deliberate choice to send away his first and only male heir on a fool's mission.

After the Agni Kai, Fire Lord Ozai stood over his son, a look of pure disgust on his face. Zuko, clutching the wound on his face, had streams of tears running down his cheeks, mixing with the blood as it reached his chin then eventually falling to the stone ground.

"You have shown to be fearful, disrespectful, and ignorant. The royal family has no place for someone like you," Ozai spoke, his voice echoing off of the walls surrounding them. Then it cascaded down, hitting the silent, apprehensive spectators. Zuko choked out sobs, his lithe, young body attempting to reach out to his father. Ozai merely stepped back out of his broken son's reach.

"Of course," Ozai started, his fingers coming up to his face as he stroked his beard. A faint smile came to his lips as he pondered to himself before declaring, "I will be merciful. You are simply banished. You may return once you bring me the Avatar."

When Ozai announced this task, the crowd gasped in disbelief.

* * *

_**RJCA27:** Thank you so much! It means a lot :)_


	17. Lost Love

_Lost Love_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: the Last Airbender._

Mai came barging into Azula's room, a shocked expression on her ordinarily blank face. Ty Lee, who was perched carelessly on a nearby ledge of Azula's balcony connected to her room, shot her head up in alarm. Azula just raised a curious eyebrow at Mai's sudden burst.

"Why didn't anyone tell me what happened to Zuko," Mai exclaimed, trying her hardest to keep her voice down.

Ty Lee nearly ran up to Mai, taking her hands in hers graciously, attempting to cheer up the brooding girl.

"You could at least try to mask your obvious affection for my brother. But it's no matter, he's gone now and isn't coming back," Azula retorted callously. She did not even glance at Mai, who was now nearly in tears over losing the boy she so greatly cared about for the past couple years. Even more so, however, the circumstances under which he was banished.

Ty Lee stood up, hugging Mai to her chest and cooing under her breath in an effort to soothe her. Eventually Mai calmed down, switching back to her emotionless features straightaway.

Yet Azula felt an unfamiliar tug of guilt. Puckering her lips, she rose, bringing Mai into an embrace.


	18. A Leisurely Day

_A Leisurely Day_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender._

* * *

_**Note:** I want to apologize ahead for how long it took me to update this story. Track season has started. Thus I have no free time on top of my schoolwork and exhaustion. I will try and update as much as possible during the weekends. Thank you for your support!_

* * *

Azula had to stop thinking so much.

She was newly into her teenage years. So far her pathetic brother has been exiled for quite a while. Life was good.

Azula was sitting on a bench one morning, leisurely spending her day off from training, politics, and warfare to just be herself. She was not sure whether she liked herself or not.

Except, the one thing Azula began to think about instead was her chocolate eyed, brunette best friend she so eagerly awaited for. Azula could not ignore the way her heart beat faster every time Ty Lee was in close range of her.

And there she was now. Bounding up to Azula through the various gardens, a bright smile on her brilliant face. Finding herself smiling faintly to her friend, Azula paused, trying to keep her normal stoic expression.

"I was so happy you decided to spend the day with me, Azula," Ty Lee said, grabbing Azula's right hand with both of hers, causing Azula's heart to skip a beat.

"What do you wish to do today?" Azula tested openly, hiding a smile once again.

"Anything really, as long as it's with you," Ty Lee exclaimed brightly, leading her off.


	19. The Avatar

_The Avatar_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender._

There was hustling and bustling inside the palace when the ancient Fire Sages made their entrance. Azula gazed at them in wonder, never before watching them storm into the palace like they were at that instant. There was an air of formality but also desperate urgency, like a doctor about to tell their patient they had only a few months to live.

Using the various tapestries and columns in the hallway leading to the throne room, Azula stealthily stalked the Fire Sages as they entered into her father's room. There was a look of alarm on Fire Ozai's face when they entered. He knew these Fire Nation guardians did not bring good news.

"Fire Lord Ozai," an elder sage came forward, addressing his leader, "a sign has come from our temple."

"Well, what is it?" Fire Lord Ozai snapped, growing impatient from the heavy air bearing down on everyone's shoulders who were standing in the room, observing intently.

"It's the Avatar, sir. It seems he has returned," The Fire Sage replied, an ominous tone to his worn voice. It seems Azula, Ozai, and the generals in his room all exhaled at once.

Azula smirked. Maybe this will cure her boredom.


End file.
